


Praise

by posingasme



Series: Sambiguous: Any Sam M/M Ship Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut and praise and everyone gets what they need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Sam needs to hear that he’s good enough for his lover.Ficlets in this series are each a separate story, so feel free to see a different lover in each.
Series: Sambiguous: Any Sam M/M Ship Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Praise

There was nothing he could say to express what Sam was to him. But he tried, because Sam loved to hear it anyway. Some nights, it was everything Sam lived for.

“My sweet Sam. You’re so good for me. So good for me…”

The way the man stared up at him with blind devotion, with unbridled awe, undid his lover. “Let me be yours,” he hissed. “Tell me I’m yours. Tell me I’m good enough.” He lowered himself again.

“You’re more than good enough, my love. You feel so right. So incredibly good. And you are mine. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, everything-“ He exhaled sharply as his pleasure began to overwhelm him. “You are everything I’ve ever even dreamed of. Sam, you are everything.” His mind was boiling with the rest of his body, and it was so difficult to keep going when Sam was working his mouth over him that way.

But Sam loved to hear it. And some days, he needed to hear it.

“You’re beautiful,” he croaked. “So good for me. So...oh, Sam! You feel so good.” By this point, he spoke in broken sentences about whatever came into his mind, and had to hope it was what Sam needed. “Mouth is so hot, look so good like this. Does to me, when you look up at me, still in your mouth. Hot, Sam! Can’t get deep enough into your beautiful throat, want to fill it, but-but I can’t let go, not yet, you feel too good, oh, Sam, Sam, please let me fill you! Swallow me down, let me-Sam, let me, let me…”

The eyes were smiling their permission, the way they always did, and it was all he needed to let it all go. At last, those gorgeous eyes closed, and he tried desperately to keep his own open, to watch the satisfaction with which Sam swallowed everything his lover gave him.

“So good,” he gasped, as he fell back to the bed. “So good.” It was all he could think. Tremors struck him gently, and he rode them out in Sam’s heat. Not until he finally stopped moving did Sam pull off of him at last.

The eyes sought out the praise, the approval, the promise that he had done well for his lover.

“You’re just so beautiful,” he panted. “You were so good, Sam. Thank you.”

A pleased blush covered the man’s cheeks and down his throat to his chest. He was silent as usual, and curled up into his lover happily.

“Let’s take care of you,” he suggested softly, as he let Sam lie on his chest.

“You did,” Sam insisted. “You always do. Let’s sleep now.”

He heaved a sigh of relief, and held Sam tighter against him. There weren’t words to describe what Sam was to him. But apparently the words he had found were good enough for tonight.


End file.
